legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Quest
Legend Quest (also known as Las Leyendas) is a 2017 Netflix original animated series produced by Ánima Estudios. The series acts as a soft-reboot and pseudo sequel to the La Leyenda film series, taking place after the events of the movies, when Leo San Juan is a teenager. The series has many changes from the La Leyenda series. The entire series was released 2017 over Netflix's streaming platform.http://www.awn.com/news/anima-estudios-legend-quest-debuts-netflix-friday Differences As a reboot, many things in Legend Quest remained the same, though many where changed. The entire tone of the series had shifted considerably from the much more serious and graphic La Leyenda del Chupacabras and the series notably had much less in the way of actual deaths, straying away from its morbid roots, but these concepts were not missing, such as when the Mayor of Pompeii was effectively killed by Medusa. Legend Quest is considerably more comedic, and the tone is similar to La Leyenda de la Nahuala for its slightly morbid, yet upbeat and fun adventure setting. Regardless, Legend Quest does not stray away from the darker aspects of its source material completely ad develops an increasingly more serious atmosphere as the series goes along. Perhaps the biggest difference of all was Teodora Villavicencio's backstory. Originally she was the daughter of the Vicenta Family, who were killed in 1755 by La Nahuala. From there, Teodora haunted the Manor in 52 years and befriended Xóchitl despite her bratty personality. As the films went on, Teodora would become increasingly more vain and would start referencing modern world pop culture and social media, a running gag brought into Legend Quest, albeit significantly toned down and given a better context. Teodora's character was revised drastically into a spunkier and more well rounded individual with a wider arrange of personality traits and interest that heavily diversified her character. Alebrije arguably went through the same degree of change. In the La Leyenda films, Alebrije was a very intelligent, studied and well read, though laid back figure. Being the second oldest, only behind Don Andrés and arguably the most mature member, only rivaled by Leo San Juan, Alebrije looked out for his younger friends as if he was an older brother, giving them advice and helping them through dangerous and/or stressful situations. In Legend Quest, Alebrije is much more playful and childlike, yet has a hidden maturity that comes out when it needs to, dispatching sage like wisdom to his friends in times of need. Next to Leo, Don Andrés arguably went through the least amount of noticeable changes. Most notably of his changes was his genuine bravery. While a joke in actual combat, Don Andrés willingly rode into battle in order to save Leo from "the Dragon", which was just Alebrije. Don Andrés was less of a liar and more mature, showing paternal warmth to his friends he tagged along with, though his mature and warm personality would idsmantle when faced with battles, which he would greet with screams and complaints. In Legend Quest, Don Andrés was characterized for his cowardly demeanor, whiny personality and prolific lying. Synopsis Overview Legend Quest is an adventure series of global proportions. Nearly each episode takes place in a different location of the world, ranging form New Spain to China, and even occasionally different dimensions entirely. Many episodes focus on Leo and friends (Or "Team Legend") traveling to these different locations and attempting to solve the problems of that land, often times involving a supernatural entity of that locations mythology. Each land they visit has a colorful cast of characters, with different perspectives on life. Plot The plot of Legend Quest focuses on Leo San Juan, a boy with the mysterious ability to see ghosts and spirits. He has three ghosts friends, Xochitl Teodora Villavicencio & Don Andrés, as well as an Alebrije friend just called Alebrije. One day, Don Andrés attempts to warn Leo of a coming darkness but Leo pushes it aside and instead wants to go about a normal life. However, the darkness Don Andrés warned about comes true and swallows his home town of Puebla. What follows is an adventure across the face of the Earth as Leo searches for the elusive Brotherhood in an attempt to stop the creator god Quetzalcoatl from remaking the world in his own hellish image. Cast Directors * José Alejandro García Muñoz * José Manuel Balanzario Pérez * Marco Aurelio Ibarra Rodríguez * Marvick Eduardo Núñez Aguilera * Rajesh R. Bhavnani * Enrique Ocampo Muñoz Writers * James Krieg * Ernie Altbacker * Jonathan Callan * Eric Carrasco * Mark Hoffmeier * Jeremy Adams * Jennifer Muro * Tim Sheridan * Patrick Rieger Voice Cast Spanish * Benny Emmanuel (Voice of Leo San Juan) * Mayté Cordeiro (Voice of Teodora Villavicencio) * Andres Couturier (Voice of Don Andrés) * Ricardo O'Farrill (Voice of Alebrije) English * Johnny Rose (Voice of Leo San Juan) * Oscar Cheda (Voice of Don Andrés) * Annemarie Blanco (Voice of Teodora Villavicencio) * Paul Tei (Voice of Alebrije & Friar Godofredo) * Cydney J. Fam (Voice of Marcella) * Blanca Bassion (Voice of Baba Yaga) * Al-Kesne Shaw (Voice of Quetzalcoatl) * Lissa Grossman (Voice of Rosa San Juan) * Andrio Chaverra (Voice of Thomas Decatur) * Gerald Owens (Voice of Fenrir) * Owen Almeida (Voice of Prince Akihito) * Paula Barros (Voice of Nu Gui & Teodora's Mom) 13 Episodes *The Prophecy *Jersey Devil *The Mart *Ghost of Medusa *Vodnik *Fenrir *Tooth Fairy *Kaiju *Nu Gui *Mister Madera *The Chilan *Golem *The Serpent and the Egg Citations Category:Media